secrets
by Ariane
Summary: Pourquoi n'est ce pas l'ambition de devenir ingénieur à la Nasa qui le pousse dans le choix de ses études. que se cache t'il entre le professeur titulaire et son élève? a vous de lire pour le savoir
1. Inscription et sous entendus

_**Ma toute première schoolfic  
**_

_**sur un thème particulier, je vous laisse le découvrir  
**_

* * *

_**Secrets**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

Dans le joli bureau de la secrétaire, Edward Elric signait les papiers qui faisaient désormais de lui un des élèves de la plus prestigieuse université de Washington, la Central Kingdom school. Il avait à peine 17 ans et pourtant il allait côtoyer les plus grands professeurs pour devenir un jour comme il l'espérait un chercheur au sein de la NASA. Il soupirait d'aise en remplissant les formulaires lorsqu'il buta sur les mots : Etat civil.

Madame Solaris le regarda et lui demanda s'il avait un souci avec les papiers. Edward ne pouvait pas mentir, de toute façon sa main gauche le trahissait, il compléta donc l'encart par Marié et continua sur sa lancée.

« Nous sommes vraiment ravi que vous ayez choisi notre université souriait la jeune femme, vous êtes un garçon extrêmement intelligent. »

Elle commença à lire la fiche afin d'avoir les renseignements utiles sur ce jeune homme et tiqua sur le nom du représentant familial.

« Je vois que vous ne mentionnez nulle part le nom de vos parents, est-ce normal qu'en tant que tuteur ce soit le nom du professeur de chimie élémentaire et de physique quantique de notre université qui soit indiqué ? » demanda la directrice plutôt étonnée.

« Mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture i ans. Mon père avait la démarche de me confier à une personne de confiance à qui il avait enseigné dans le passé. » Lui expliqua Edward. J'espère que cela ne pose aucun problème vis-à-vis de mon inscription ?

Madame Solaris secoua la tête pour dire que non, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Je me demande comment ce professeur si respectable ait accepté que vous soyez marié à votre âge Monsieur Elric. »

« Je n'en sais strictement rien, je sais juste que les accords sont à la mairie dans les archives et mon livret bien à l'abri. » Lui sourit Edward.

« Votre femme doit en avoir de la chance. Un génie comme vous en tant que mari et qui en plus se dirige vers une des plus belles carrières que peut embrasser un scientifique, c'est très rare. »

« J'ai de la chance de l'avoir aussi car c'est un soutien énorme dans mes études » lui répondit le jeune homme. « Mais ne vous tracassez pas, l'université passe avant toute chose et je sais que ma vie d'étudiant va me prendre beaucoup de temps. »

Comme tout était en ordre, Edward put sortir du bureau et prendre l'air. Il était passé de justesse de devoir révéler ses secrets et cela il refusait. Jamais il ne dirait la raison du choix de cette école, ou encore qui portait l'alliance jumelle de la sienne. C'était un garçon discret. Quelques jeunes filles qui passaient pour se rendre au bureau de la secrétaire en profitèrent pour se rincer l'œil sur le jeune homme. Il faut dire qu'il avait un certain charme. Sa taille moyenne était largement compensée par de splendides cheveux longs dorés toujours coiffés en catogan avec deux fines mèches lui encadrant le visage. Ses yeux aussi étaient un mystère à eux seuls. Leur couleur ambrée, presque comme de l'or liquide était très rare. Il portait un pantalon couleur chocolat, une chemise blanche et un gilet sans manche assorti à son pantalon. Par-dessus, un simple manteau noir ébène en laine le réchauffait de ces longues journées d'hiver.

Il décida de rentrer directement, après tout s'il devait attendre son tuteur, il en avait encore pour des heures dans cette école et il voulait commencer à étudier pour ses premiers cours.

* * *

La soirée pointa rapidement le bout de son nez quand on se perd dans les traités scientifiques et une voix se fit entendre tout en refermant la porte d'entrée de la maison.

« Mon amour, je suis rentré. »

Edward sursauta n'ayant pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et fut vite rassuré quand son mari se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Edward fut obligé de le repousser avec gentillesse car au fur et à mesure de la pression du baiser, un coin de livre, qui trainait dans le sofa, s'enfonçait dans son dos ce qui était plutôt douloureux.

« L'inscription est faite, je suis passée voir Madame Solaris cet après-midi mais ne sachant pas à quelle heure tu rentrerais, j'ai préféré ne pas trainer pour commencer à étudier un peu. Au fait, elle a tiqué sur deux choses. Sur le fait que tu sois mon tuteur légal et qu'en plus tu aies accepté que je me marie. »

« Tu t'es inscrit sous quel nom de famille mon ange ? Elric je suppose. Quand vas-tu accepter de porter mon nom ! » Bougonna Roy dans l'oreille de son petit blond.

« Je n'ai pas envie de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille sur quoi que ce soit Monsieur Mustang. Dans cette école, je suis Edward Elric, génie de son état, dit-il en riant désirant rentrer à la NASA. Déjà que tu es mon responsable de classe, je ne veux pas être prit pour le chouchou du prof. »

Roy riait de plus belle, de toute façon d'office il serait le chouchou du prof quoique les autres en disent. Ils allaient avoir du mal à garder leur sérieux pendant les cours c'était certain. Par contre Mustang imaginait déjà les entretiens individuels avec la classe dont il était responsable. Enfin, ce qui était important c'est que cette fichue inscription passe, cela allait permettre à Edward d'enfin retrouver ce qui lui manquait tellement dans sa vie. Enfin Roy l'espérait.

Ils s'étaient couchés assez tôt ce soir-là afin de profiter d'une nuit douce et paisible avant la rentrée du lendemain.

Alors que Roy était sur le point de s'endormir, Edward voulait régler certaines choses avec lui. Tout d'abord une interdiction totale de se tutoyer dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Il voulait protéger sa vie privée coûte que coûte. Ensuite aucune allusion douteuse au sujet de son alliance que ce cher Ed avait décidé de porter autour du cou en journée afin qu'on ne lui pose pas des tonnes de questions auxquelles il ne voudrait pas répondre. Sans oublier qu'une fois à l'université, il était hors de question de se voler un baiser ou d'avoir la moindre marque d'affection l'un envers l'autre. Edward était à la limite de la majorité sexuelle, il ne désirait pas ruiner son mariage dans cette entreprise rocambolesque sans oublier que les autres élèves le charrieraient sur le fait d'être le préféré du prof et de gagner des points par des gâteries plutôt que sur son intelligence.

Le jeune blond insista aussi sur le fait de ne jamais employer son surnom mais de l'appeler Edward où Monsieur Elric et certainement pas Ed, amour, mon ange où encore monsieur Mustang, ce qui fit rire aux éclats Roy. Son amant l'imaginait bien l'enserrant pendant une manipulation en classe ou en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille lors des oraux. Le jeune blond se retourna dos à Roy et se mit à bouder. Son mari l'embrassa alors délicatement lui promettant de ne pas faire de faux pas, les doigts croisés dans le dos.

Edward était déterminé, il retrouverait la vérité sur sa famille et si l'étape à franchir était de passer par cette école et d'avoir son mari pour tuteur il acceptait de prendre le risque, mais il le calculait pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise comme l'aurait fait tout surdoué comme lui. Alphonse méritait un tel sacrifice, Alphonse méritait tous les sacrifices dans l'esprit d'Edward.

*******  
TBC

Merci à sabine pour les corrections

Merci à vous pour vos reviews

Ariane.


	2. Confrontation première

Chapitre 2

Alphonse Hohenheim était un enfant bien différent des autres alors qu'il ne le montrait pas. Ce n'était pas sa faute mais le jeune garçon n'avait subi que des évènements tristes depuis sa naissance. Ses parents avaient divorcés quand il avait à peine 4 ans, et pour être certain de ne plus jamais avoir aucun contact avec Trisha ou Edward, Van Hohenheim avait cloisonné son fils dans un mensonge particulièrement atroce. Pour Al, il était le seul survivant d'un accident de train où sa mère et son frère furent emportés dans la mort. Pour être certain que personne ne dévoilerait un jour la vérité sur cette affaire, le père du blond l'avait emmené faire le tour du monde avec lui.

Van était un grand scientifique qui faisait des conférences dans de nombreuses universités et il profita de cette aubaine pour confiner son cadet à ses soins ainsi qu'à ceux de son demi-frère, le dénommé Envy Hohenheim. L'ainé était un rebelle nazi qui avait réussi par les années à convaincre son père et son frère à s'unir à la cause qu'il défendait, c'est-à-dire, chasser de l'Europe les étrangers qui étaient venus demander asile politique. En grandissant, Al avait adopté le même look qu'Envy se teignant les cheveux en noir, s'habillant aussi de noir sans oublier le fameux détail marquant leurs penchants politique et ethnique : la paire de lacets blancs sur les Doc Martens.

Les deux frères étaient évidement très intelligents et furent placé à la Central Kingdom school avec aussi une année d'avance sur le cursus. A la différence d'Edward, ils étaient arrivés dans cette école une année auparavant pour des cours préparatoire, ce qui permit à Roy de prévenir son mari qu'il pensait avoir retrouvé son frère en omettant de parler de l'ainé.

OoOoO

Edward lui eu un parcours complètement différent vis-à-vis de son enfance. Sa mère ne lui avait rien caché de ses origines ni de sa fratrie. Il savait très bien que son petit frère Alphonse avait été kidnappé sans aucune autre forme de procès par son géniteur et que désormais, il vivait avec ce dernier et leur demi-frère commun.  
Trisha avait beaucoup d'amis et toute une petite famille s'était reconstituée auprès de cette mère célibataire. Tout d'abord la voisine, Mamie Pinako Rockbell et sa petite fille Winry qui veillaient au départ de loin, puis de plus en plus près sur la famille Elric. La jeune Rockbell qui avait un an de plus qu'Edward considérait ce dernier comme son petit frère. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils passaient de longues soirées ensembles à parler de tout comme de rien. A cela s'ajoutait les deux meilleurs amis de Trisha qu'elle avait rencontré quand elle était gamine : Roy Mustang et Maes Hughes. Leur amitié à l'école secondaire avait perduré dans le temps et Trisha demanda à chacun des deux hommes d'être le parrain de l'un de ses fils. Roy prit alors Edward sous son aile et Maes fut très injustement éloigné de son propre filleul par le comportement détestable de Van Hohenheim. Les années s'écoulaient tranquillement, Maes se maria avec une jeune boulangère du nom de Gracia et Roy s'installa avec son petit ami, un militaire de carrière du nom de Jean Havoc. Ils s'étaient tous débrouillés pour vivre à quelques pâtés de maison de celle de Trisha afin qu'elle ne manque de rien.

La jeune femme pourtant avait le cœur lourd car tous les jours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son tout petit Alphonse. L'absence lui faisait mal et son corps n'accusait plus le choc comme dans ses plus jeunes années. Quand Ed eut l'âge de 11 ans, on décela un cancer du pancréas à sa mère et cette dernière disparut dans l'année.

Les dernières volontés de Trisha furent respectées et ce fut donc Roy qui devint tuteur et copropriétaire de la maison dans laquelle le jeune Edward habitait. L'argent n'était pas un problème, la mère du blond avait mis énormément d'argent de côté pour les études de son fils. Ce dernier était vraiment surdoué et elle savait qu'en nommant Mustang tuteur, il excellerait dans les sciences. Havoc lui eut du mal de digérer la nouvelle. Être tonton Jean ne lui déplaisait pas mais habiter dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre et de devoir s'occuper du jeune garçon comme s'il était son fils, très peu pour lui. Alors deux ans plus tard, il demanda son affectation pour une mission en Irak et abandonna son fiancé et le filleul de celui-ci pour se consacrer entièrement à l'armée.

Le temps passa difficilement pour Mustang et sans s'en rendre compte, il trouva du réconfort auprès d'Edward qui s'avérait être un petit génie dans de nombreux domaines scientifiques.

Le deuil de la relation avec Jean se fit doucement et Ed se rendit compte qu'entre son tuteur et lui, il y avait bien plus qu'une simple relation parentale. Le jour de ses 16 ans, il osa demander, rouge comme une pivoine, un baiser comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Roy hésita mais ayant toujours été attiré par les hommes blonds et qu'en plus ce petit bout d'homme était plus que séduisant, il accepta. Edward et Roy démarrèrent une relation tellement sérieuse qu'elle avait fini par les conduire devant le maire trois mois et demie avant son inscription à l'université pour les unir par les liens du mariage. Seul Pinako et Winry étaient au courant du subterfuge et surtout des mensonges de l'inscription à la faculté. Il n'y avait jamais eu aucun accident de voiture, ni d'épouse mais bien une famille déchirée et reconstituée du mieux qu'elle avait pu en prenant ce qu'il y avait de meilleur dans chacun des membres.

OoOoO

Le premier jour des classes était toujours une épreuve pour le professeur Mustang, et elle allait en devenir une pour le pauvre Edward. A chaque passage d'un groupe de fille, des gloussements se faisaient entendre sur le beau et ténébreux professeur de chimie. Entre les questions sur son parfum, ou la marque de ses vêtements, on retrouvait le classique « Tu crois qu'il est marié ? », ou encore « je me demande s'il est du genre à fricoter avec ses étudiants ». Heureusement que Winry accompagnait Edward pour une partie de ses cours. La jeune femme rêvait d'être mécanicienne de haut niveau pour tout ce qui est fabrication de micro-pièce pour les satellites et autres engins spatiaux et donc elle avait tout un pan de cours en commun avec son voisin.

« Ne te tracasse pas Ed, elles vont bien finir par en avoir marre de parler sur le dos de Roy. Et puis toi, tu connais la vérité, tu sais qu'il n'en a rien à faire de ces greluches sans cervelles qui viennent perdre l'argent de papa et maman dans une école faramineuse pour après se retrouver comme simple coiffeuse ou encore secrétaire. » Lui dit Winry pour essayer de rassurer le jeune homme.

« Tu crois que c'est facile de vivre une scolarité dans laquelle, tu es une année en avance. Déjà que je ne suis pas grand par ma taille, ma jeunesse ne va pas m'aider non plus pour me faire respecter. Si seulement je pouvais retrouver Alphonse et régler ce problème, j'y verrais déjà un peu plus clair. » Lui rétorqua le jeune homme.

« Les cours de chimie et de physique vont être plus que passionnants pour toi. Tu es certain qu'au moins un prof ne te détestera pas. »

« Si tu savais le nombre de conditions que j'ai du fixer avec 'Monsieur je te sauterais dessus si je le pouvais à tout instant' afin qu'il ne trahisse pas mon identité ni les raisons pour lesquelles je me trouve ici. Il est parfois d'un collant. »

Winry se mit à rire aux éclats et prit Edward par l'épaule pour le conduire en classe. Ils s'installèrent sur une des longues rangées de table et une jeune femme vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté d'Edward.

« Vous avez vu la chance que l'on a pour commencer la journée, cours de chimie avec le fabuleux et fantastique Roy Mustang. Au fait, je m'appelle Avril Lewis mais tout le monde me surnomme Av. »

Edward se présenta ainsi que Winry puis il posa ses bras et sa tête sur le banc en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté de faire cette inscription et qu'il y avait certainement d'autres façons d'arriver à joindre son frère. Mais il changea très vite d'avis en voyant entrer Al, Envy et leur bande, tous habillés de façon gothiques et prenant les derniers rangs de la classe.

« On commence vachement bien l'année » lança Envy. « Les cours de chimies avec le connard de Mustang. Non seulement il va encore nous faire chier avec des théories abrutissantes au lieu de passer à l'action sans oublier qu'on a intérêt à faire gaffe à nos arrières vu ses tendances sexuelles. »

Edward cassa son crayon et Winry posa la main sur son épaule. Elle lui parla doucement de manière à le calmer. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de faire un esclandre pour un petit imbécile qui de toute façon n'arriverait pas à tenir pendant tout le cursus scolaire.  
Ce qui faisait mal à Edward, c'était de voir le sourire identique sur le visage d'Alphonse et d'entendre des insanités sur les homosexuels. D'ailleurs comment pouvaient-ils le savoir. Ed devrait attendre la fin du cours pour en savoir plus car Roy venait d'entrer et fit fort en séparant d'entrée de jeu les petites frappes nazies du fond de la classe.

« Tu va le payer cher Mustang. » susurra Envy avant d'aller s'asseoir seul sur un banc qui se trouvait plus devant la classe.

*****  
TBC

Merci à sabine pour les corrections et à vous pour les reviews


	3. retour imprévu

**Merci pour les reviews que j****'****ai reçu.**

**Alisa****, c****'****est un plaisir que mes fictions te plaisent, j****'****espère continuer sur cette lancée.**

**Mayoulou****, j****'****espère que la suite sera prometteuse comme tu le souhaitais et que tu prendras plaisir à la lire.**

**Nekoyukichan**** : **que penses-tu de la suite ?

**Chapitre 3**

Le cours de chimie se passa dans le calme. Mustang savait qu'en séparant le groupe de petits délinquants, il ne devrait pas avoir de trop grosses chamailleries pendant le cours. Par contre, à la sortie, il avait prévu d'aller voir Monsieur Grumman, le directeur de l'université, dans son bureau car il savait que les représailles en dehors de l'université pouvaient être elles très catastrophiques. Envy avait déjà cassé la mâchoire du professeur de la classe préparatoire de mathématique car ce dernier lui avait fait part d'une erreur que le jeune Hohenheim avait faite dans une démonstration sur les nombres complexes.

Ed lui passait son temps entre prendre des notes sur le cours qu'il n'écoutait que d'un quart d'oreille, au pire, il demanderait les explications nécessaires à son mari une fois bien tranquille chez eux à regarder les échanges entre Envy et Alphonse en essayant de lire sur leur lèvres et surtout l'envie d'hurler quand une jeune fille se mettait à glousser dès que Roy parlait sur un ton un peu plus suave. D'ailleurs voyant que le jeune blond se perdait complètement dans ses pensées, le professeur vint planter son visage juste devant celui du jeune Elric pour lui demander.

« Monsieur Edward Elric, c'est bien cela votre prénom ? Vous avez besoin de sortir prendre l'air ? Votre teint est d'un vert douteux et je n'aime pas savoir mes élèves malades pendant mes cours ».

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa main sur laquelle il portait son alliance fut posée juste devant Av qui soupira de désillusion. Regardant le bijou et se l'imprimant pour des raisons que seules les filles peuvent connaître, Av fut triste car malgré qu'elle savait l'impossibilité d'un professeur de fréquenter une étudiante, le fait que l'homme soit toujours célibataire la faisait fantasmer. Hors un homme marié, c'est tout de suite différent.

Ed balbutia quelques mots afin de faire comprendre qu'il allait bien, c'était juste le fait que la chaleur de la pièce qui devenait étouffante. Il demanda l'autorisation de se lever pour ouvrir une fenêtre et surtout par la même occasion de trouver une échappatoire aux lèvres si tentantes et au souffle si chaud de son amant qui se tenait à quelques millimètres de lui.

« Ben alors le blond, il te fait rougir le prof de chimie ? » balança Alphonse ne sachant absolument pas qu'il s'agissait de son frère. « Lance-toi, je suis certain qu'il adorerait te grimper dessus ».  
Ed blêmit et ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise pendant que Roy envoyait Alphonse chez Grumman avec une note dans laquelle, il devait y avoir un avertissement et une menace de renvoi définitif de l'école si le garçon ne se calmait pas. Hors malgré toute la méchanceté qu'Al pouvait avoir au fond de son cœur, se faire virer de l'école, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Son père n'approuverait jamais un tel revirement de situation.

Retrouvant son banc et se penchant en avant, Ed ne fit pas attention qu'il laissait à la portée de tous, la vue de son alliance. Envy et Av, eux l'avaient bien remarqué. Le premier car il cherchait tout ce qui pourrait mettre à bout ses condisciples et savoir que l'un de ses collègues de classe était marié était un super moyen de pression même s'il ne connaissait pas l'heureuse élue et Av car l'alliance était identique à celle que portait le professeur.

OoOoO

Le cours se termina dans le calme absolu et la matinée aussi. Ed avait rejoint Winry et un ami à elle Russell Trimgham qui se passionnait de génétique. Cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir souffler un peu mangeant ses tartines au pied d'un des arbres qu'arborait le jardin du campus.

« Dites-moi, il parait que le premier cours de chimie de l'année a été folklorique » demanda Russ qui lui était en troisième année à l'université. Il connaissait Winry grâce à la tante de cette dernière. Pinako Rockbell travaillait dans les automates pour les blessés de guerre et Russell voulait apprendre la biologie et la génétique afin d'assister la femme sur les projets ambitieux qu'elle avait de prothèses intelligentes.

« Alphonse, Envy et sa bande » répondit simplement Winry, se doutant qu'Edward n'avait pas envie d'étaler sa vie privée à un garçon qui lui était encore qu'un simple inconnu.

« Ce sont des enfants ridicules » répondit Russell. « Depuis l'année passée aux cours préparatoires, Envy avait semé la terreur parmi les élèves et ralliés certains à sa cause. On entendait des ragots dans leur bande comme quoi le professeur de chimie avait fréquenté un militaire, un homme nommé Jean Havoc mais comme personne ne l'a jamais vu, rien n'a pu être prouvé. Malheureusement pour le professeur Mustang quand les Hohenheim ont une idée en tête, ils ne la lâchent pas. »

« Envy était déjà ici l'an passé ? » demanda Ed à Russell qui lui confirma. Le blond à la queue de cheval se leva rapidement et s'excusa pour une course à faire. Son mari lui avait menti et il allait entendre de quel bois se chauffait Edward Elric quand il était en colère.

OoOoO

Après la classe des premières, Mustang avait passé le reste de sa matinée à préparer les laboratoires des quatrièmes. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait avoir des tonnes d'assistants pour l'aider mais il préférait faire cela lui-même. Il avait la passion d'apprendre et de transmettre ses connaissances et c'est après trois bonnes heures qu'il put souffler et prendre son déjeuner dans son splendide bureau.

Si on devait qualifier Roy James Mustang, on aurait pu le faire par le dénominatif d'un homme de goût. Son bureau était entièrement décoré par des meubles en bois d'acajou et surtout orné d'une immense bibliothèque contenant des livres rares et anciens sur la chimie et la physique mais aussi sur d'autres sciences. Toute une rangée était destinée aux travaux de fins d'études de ses étudiants. Il les conservait religieusement car tous les noms inscrits sur ces différents travaux étaient désormais devenus de grands hommes ayant des emplois palpitants dans la recherche ou le développement du monde des sciences en général.

Fatigué, il poussa la porte de son antre et fut surpris que cette dernière se ferme derrière lui sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé. De plus une paire de lèvres douces et masculines qu'il connaissait par cœur se posèrent sur les siennes. D'abord étonné, il se laissa aller au baiser avant de repousser la personne violemment.

« Jean, mais comment ? » demanda Roy alors que le militaire le prenait dans ses bras.

« J'ai fait la pire erreur de toute ma vie en partant et te laissant seul avec un enfant à élever. Alors j'ai profité de ma permission pour venir te voir et reprendre là où nous en étions arrêtés car je sais que nos sentiments ont toujours été plus forts que tout. Dis-moi le gymnase est libre à cette heure ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose qui va te détendre »

Roy avait la berlue, il ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Comment son ancien amant pouvait-il se retrouver là, dans son bureau et surtout comment avouer que désormais l'enfant dont Jean parlait était devenu l'amour de sa vie. Il prit sa tenue de sport et suivi malgré tout le militaire dans la salle de Gym car si par malheur Ed croisait Havoc, bien des quiproquos pourraient arriver et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Mustang eut de la chance car au moment où son mari allait arriver au bureau pour parler du sujet « Envy », ce dernier croisa Av qui lui retint le bras. Elle l'emmena dans une salle de classe pour pouvoir lui parler en paix.

« Edward, que s'est-il passé ce matin en chimie ? Et pourquoi es-tu aussi vert de teint. Tu as un problème ? » Demanda la brune au jeune homme.

« Rien qui ne te concerne en particulier » répondit Ed qui voulait mettre un terme à cette conversation sans paraitre mal poli.

« En tous les cas, cela concerne personnellement ton tuteur, enfin ton mari si je puis dire. J'ai remarqué vos alliances. Tu as ouvert ta chemise en allant ouvrir la fenêtre et autour de ton cou j'ai pu voir ta chaine et le soit disant pendentif qui s'y trouvait. Je venais d'être déçue de savoir le professeur marié alors quand j'ai vu que j'avais trouvé la personne qui avait volé le cœur de la personne sur qui je fantasme, j'avais envie de faire sa connaissance, de lui parler de tout et de rien et de devenir son amie. »

« Tu te fais des films, Av, je suis désolé mais je dois te laisser j'ai une affaire urgente. »  
Malheureusement, il trouva porte close au bureau de son amant et il entendit une voix derrière lui qui lui demanda :  
« On vient pleurer dans les jupes de Mustang petit demi-frère »

******  
TBC

Merci a sabine pour les corrections

Ariane

PS : n'oubliez pas les reviews


	4. Trahison suprême

**Chapitre 4**

Le gymnase de l'université était gigantesque. L'école pouvait se vanter d'avoir un équipement de pointe pour desservir une panoplie de sport allants aux classiques jusque ceux à la mode en ce moment.

Une pièce plus reposante était attribuées aux sports de relaxation tel le yoga ou le tai chi et justement Havoc attendait que Mustang le rejoigne pour un de leurs entrainements particuliers.  
A l'époque où ils se sont connus, Roy était un homme excessivement nerveux et son fiancé de l'époque ayant appris ces techniques de méditation chinoises et japonaises lors de sa formation militaire, il en avait fait profiter son amant sur les coups de midi, un peu comme celui qu'ils étaient entrain de vivre.

Havoc en tenue asiatique claire et Mustang en rouge vivifiant se saluèrent et prirent place sur le tatami.  
Le début se fit dans une douceur et une sensualité étonnante. Jean ayant pris sans ses mains celle de son partenaire, il l'accompagnait tout en frôlant de temps en temps les hanches ou encore le torse de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.  
Délicatement le militaire blond passa sa main sous le menton de Roy pour lui permettre d'ouvrir entièrement ses facultés pulmonaires mais cette caresse était loin de laisser de marbre Mustang. Le professeur de chimie essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.

« Et si on passait aux étirements, cela fait longtemps, je pense que j'en ai grand besoin » Proposa le noiraud pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il sentait dans son pantalon de kimono et qui le troublait au plus haut point.

« Si tu veux, tu es noué de partout, une vraie boule de nerf. Aurais-tu passé une mauvaise matinée de rentrée ? » Demanda Havoc alors qu'il massait les épaules de Roy.

« On peut dire cela, les deux frères d'Edward en ont eu après moi et ne se sont pas gênés pour révéler à tous mon homosexualité. C'est passé comme une plaisanterie aux yeux de la classe sauf pour Ed qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. » Expliqua Roy.

« Tu es le professeur de ton filleul ? Je ne savais pas qu'Edward voulait se lancer dans les sciences et venir dans ce genre d'école pour devenir un ingénieur de pointe pour la NASA et ce genre d'autre coopératives »

« Forcément, tu as préféré fuir tes responsabilités au lieu de rester et de nous aider. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Ed et moi formons une super équipe et nous nous en sortons très bien ». Lui répondit Mustang un peu exaspéré de devoir repenser à la douleur de la séparation.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. Sache que j'en suis désolé. Tu sais mon retour n'est pas anodin. Je suis ici pour une excellente raison. Je viens te demander de reprendre là où nous en étions et pour commencer je dois faire quelque chose d'officiel ».  
Jean posa un genou au sol et demanda Roy en mariage mais ce dernier ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre.

« Jean, s'il te plais relève-toi. Je ne peux pas accepter, je suis déjà marié à quelqu'un que j'aime plus que tout et qui me fait rire et sourire.

« Et c'est de cette façon que tu me l'annonces ? Et qui est donc l'heureux élu si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » Demanda jean en tapant du pied sur le tatami.

OoOoO

La personne en question était bien mal à l'aise en se retournant et en croisant le regard violet de son demi frère Envy Hohenheim.  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler » répondit Ed en essayant de ne rien laisser paraitre sur son visage. « D'ailleurs je n'ai pas le temps de converser, le professeur Mustang m'attend. C'est mon tuteur et j'ai besoin des clés de la voiture pour rentrer » mentit le jeune blond.

« Ed, Ed, Ed, voyons ! Arrête de me raconter des salades pas plus grandes que toi. Cette conversation est juste entre toi et moi, c'est compris. Une simple conversation entre frère. » Envy fit une pause avant de reprendre

« Je savais que mon père entretenait une nouvelle liaison après la mort de ma mère. Ne voulant pas m'avoir sur les bras il me confia à ma tante Dante et à son mari King Bradley, le créateur même de cette école. Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi il avait jeté son dévolu sur une femme des bas quartiers mais je m'en fichais. L'argent coulait à flot chez nous et je ne manquais de rien du tout.  
Quelques années plus tard, il est revenu à la maison pour venir me chercher et il n'était pas seul, il avait un jeune enfant avec lui, ton petit frère Al. Seulement j'avais grandi et même si j'avais doublé des classes par paresse, mon père avait peur de moi et j'ai fait régner mes points de vue dans cette maison. Ils furent obligés de croire dans les mêmes choses que moi. C'est moi le chef de cette famille désormais et je dois dire que j'adore ce job » se mit à rire le palmier.

En effet, Envy avait la sale habitude de coiffer ses cheveux en une sorte de gros palmier noir aux reflets verts et les gens qui ne l'aimaient pas utilisaient ce sobriquet pour le nommer.

« Alphonse et Hohenheim sont mes lèches bottes alors ancre toi cela dans ton crâne : TU VAS TE TENIR LOIN DE MA FAMILLE sinon ma bande s'occupera de toi et de la tienne de famille. SUIS-JE CLAIR ? »

Edward acquiesça et promit en croisant les doigts derrière le dos justement pour briser cette promesse.  
Envy le laissa en lui balançant de loin  
« SOUVIENS TOI QUE JE SUIS LE MAITRE DU JEU ICI Elric ! Alors touche à un des miens et les tiens en pâtirons surtout celle qui porte l'alliance correspondante à la tienne.

Ed resta un peu devant le bureau de Mustang et Winry qui avait entendu la conversation fit revenir Ed dans le parc afin qu'il mange et reprenne des forces.

OoOoO

Jean était passé dans le sas où se trouvait le matériel de boxe et frappait de coup de pied le coussin de frappe pour évacuer sa colère.

« Tu as osé faire cette imbécilité, je n'en reviens pas que tu aies épousé Edward. Je pensais que tu m'aimais moi et personne d'autre. » Reprenant ses esprit il prit Roy dans ses bras.

« On va faire annuler cette bêtise et rétablir les choses comme elles devraient être, c'est-à-dire toi et moi nous occupant d'un garçon, comme Trisha l'avait demandé à l'époque. Avec un peu de chance, il doit rester de la place sur le campus universitaire pour que ton protégé puisse loger ainsi votre soit disant idylle se terminera en douceur pour vous deux »

« IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ? J'AIME EDWARD, C'EST LUI QUE J'AI EPOUSE ET JE NE REVIENDRAI PAS SUR MA DECISION »

Le militaire avait plusieurs tours dans son sac et s'approcha de Roy pour le prendre dans les bras et lui faire les caresses que ce dernier aimait tellement. Il connaissant par cœur le noiraud et savait comment le faire chavirer. Le ramenant au vestiaire, il fit couler une douche chaude et commença à déshabiller son ancien amant tout en l'embrassant. Mustang voulait refuser mais son corps l'en empêchait. Il avait perdu pied ainsi que ses vêtements et Jean put à son aise le faire sien sous la douche brûlante qui unissaient leurs corps. Parcourant de baisers la clavicule de Mustang, Jean lui demanda :

« Roy, de qui es-tu réellement amoureux ? De moi et de notre passé qui comporte plusieurs années de stabilité et d'amour, ou d'une simple amourette de midinette que te propose ton mari ? Il n'est rien d'autre qu'une de ces filles qui sont en pamoison devant toi et qui rêveraient de pouvoir passer un petit moment avec toi. »

Outré par ces paroles, le professeur de chimie attrapa la première serviette qui passa et se sécha pour se rhabiller en toute vitesse. Il courut à son bureau dans lequel il s'enferma pour pleurer. Comment avait-il pu faire cette connerie. Trahir Edward qui lui avait fait remonter la pente lors de la déchirure. Il n'était qu'un simple lâche et maintenant il allait devoir cacher le retour du militaire et ce qui venait de se passer dans le gymnase à son mari car Roy aimait Edward. Oui, il l'aimait de l'amour véritable mais là c'était juste flancher sur un souvenir du passé.  
Un simple souvenir du passé qui pouvait désormais tout ruiner de sa vie professionnelle et privée.

****  
TBC

Ariane et merci à sabine pour les corrections et à vous pour les reviews


	5. Explications

**Chapitre 5**

Roy était tellement dévasté, réellement dévasté par cet acte qui venait de se produire dans les douches. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à ses instincts primaires et faire l'amour avec Jean. Ce même Jean qui l'avait laissé tomber comme une chaussette quand Roy fut en charge du petit Edward, ce Jean qui trouvait que plus la distance était grande et mieux c'était donc une mission en Irak qui dura pas mal d'année et pourtant il s'était laissé aller comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras forts et musclés de son militaire aux cheveux blond.

Malade de cœur vis-à-vis de son geste, il commanda à une de ses assistante de donner les laboratoires de l'après midi. Après tout, il pouvait se le permettre et préférait passer le temps dans son bureau afin de trouver une solution face à son cruel dilemme. Il avait aimé faire l'amour avec son ancien fiancé et pire même, il recommencerait si Jean lui proposait à nouveau d'unir leurs deux corps. Alors il prit une feuille pour essayer de faire le point sur les sentiments qui l'unissait avec Havoc et avec le jeune Elric.

Comme un éclair qui lui traversa l'esprit, il repensa aux dernières paroles du militaire. Jean n'avait pas hésité à comparer Edward à une des midinettes qui tournaient autour du professeur en gloussant comme une poule et cela avait mis le professeur Mustang en colère. Edward était un jeune savant, brillant et très intelligent qui avait offert son amour sans aucun tabou ni réserve. Le jeune homme était aussi celui qui avait réconforté son tuteur pendant toutes les années où Roy s'était vraiment senti seul.

Prenant la décision de mettre les points sur les I avec son ancien fiancé, le professeur de chimie enfila son imperméable noir, le favori d'Edward, et se rendit dans la maison qu'il habitait avant avec Jean. Cette maison, il l'habitait avec le militaire avant de devoir prendre sa mission de tuteur et d'envahir la maisonnée de Trisha. Jean en partant avait payé la seconde moitié de la bâtisse afin de devenir le seul propriétaire et l'avait mise en location pendant la durée de sa mission en Irak. Au moins pas besoin de devoir chercher des heures pour rien, Mustang savait où trouver son ancien amant.

Au volant de son Audi noire décapotable, le professeur s'enfila les quelques kilomètres avant de se garer et de reprendre sa contenance. Il ne pouvait pas flancher, impossible pour lui car il avait trompé son époux et tout devait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il ne pouvait pas échouer, pas maintenant alors qu'Edward était justement dans sa période de crise et c'était lui qui maintenant avait besoin d'aide. Hors, ils se l'étaient promis : fidélité et assistance pour l'éternité.

OoOoO

Ed lui avait passé l'après midi à jouer au billard avec Winry et Russel. En effet, ils n'avaient qu'un seul cours d'étude des matériaux et le jeune homme plus âgé leur proposa ses notes de cours. En effet, Russel Tringham était aussi un véritable génie dans son domaine. Chaque année il était major de sa promo et recevait les félicitations du jury. Alors aucun souci à se faire pour un cours de raté et de toute façon le jeune Elric était bien incapable de suivre quoi que ce soit. Alors Winry l'avait emmené de force, aidée par le jeune Russ pour qu'Edward décompresse un maximum.

Au début les deux voisins parlaient un peu en langage codé puis voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune menace vis-à-vis du plus âgé, Ed raconta la vérité sur sa vie. Chose plutôt rare mais au combien apaisante. Russ apprit donc les liens qui unissaient le jeune blond et son parrain ainsi que celui qui le reliait aux deux frères Hohenheim.

« Quand je pense qu'il a osé me menacer parce que je désirais remettre Alphonse sur la bonne voie. Cet imbécile de palmier était déjà-là l'année passée et Roy n'a pas jugé bon de me le dire. Nous aurions déjà pu tenter quelque chose bien plus tôt pour retirer Al de l'influence néfaste de sa famille.  
« Tu t'es vu en classe ce matin » rétorqua Winry. « J'ai bel et bien cru que tu allais nous faire une crise de nerf pendant le cours. Roy n'est pas un idiot, loin de là. Il te protège depuis que Trisha t'a confié à lui comme parrain puis comme tuteur et je sais que de tout là-haut, elle est heureuse de savoir que désormais vous êtes liés par bien plus que cela. Et puis n'oublies pas que malgré qu'il soit ton mari, il reste celui qui veille sur toi. Il a des responsabilités vis-à-vis de toi, Ed. »

Russ visait une des boules sur le tapis mais rata le coche surpris par un cri qu'avait poussé Edward. En effet Maes Hughes adorait faire enrager celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu.

« Et alors mon petit Ed, déjà entrain de découvrir les joies de l'université par les cafés, le billard, les filles » se mit à rire l'homme aux lunettes triangulaire. Bien sûr il savait pour Edward et Roy mais il mettait un point d'honneur à se taire sur ce sujet par respect pour ses amis.

« MAES HUGHES » combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de ne pas me faire des frayeurs pareille en arrivant dans mon dos sans prévenir pour me faire pousser des cris »

« Des centaines de fois mon petit Ed mais tes gloussements sont si amusant que je ne pense pas arrêter un jour, tu vois. » Se mit à rire Maes.

« Je ne suis pas une fille ! » grogna le blond, ce qui le fit repenser à la brune qui lui avait parlé au cours de chimie et surtout qui avait découvert le secret de son mariage. « Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit mais quand je me suis rendu au bureau de Mustang cet après-midi, j'ai été pris à part par cette fille, Av. Une véritable observatrice cette fille, elle a vu non seulement l'alliance que Roy portait mais aussi la mienne sur les quelques secondes que mon collier était sorti de ma chemise. Pourtant, j'avais refermé rapidement les boutons mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop tard. Bref, elle m'a prit à part dans une classe et désire me connaitre afin de devenir mon amie. Pour elle, c'est important de connaitre la personne qui est l'âme sœur sur le professeur dont elle fantasme. »

« Y a pas à dire, Mustang a de la classe et pas mal de femmes et d'étudiantes en feraient bien leur casse-croûte » Se mit à rire Russ.

« En parlant d'âme sœur de Mustang, Edward je préfère que tu l'apprennes par moi, Jean est revenu en ville il y a deux jours. » reprit Maes.

Le plus âgé des étudiants ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se trouvait ridicule vis-à-vis du temps de midi où il parlait de rumeurs directement aux personnes concernées. Mais il trouvait que le flegme d'Edward était particulièrement étonnant. Il présenta ses excuses aux deux jeunes et Ed sourit en coin se disant que d'un point de vue discrétion, il n'était pas si mauvais que cela.

« Tu lui as parlé à Jean ? Il sait pour Roy et moi ? » Demanda le jeune blond à celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle.

« Non et de toute façon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires directes. Je ne me permettrais pas de prendre ce genre de décision. C'est votre vie privée à toi et Roy et c'est à vous de décider à qui vous en parlez et comment vous en parlez. Pour moi, quelque soit votre décision, je vous soutiendrai toujours car vous comptez pour moi »

Maes prit une queue de billard pour se joindre au groupe et ils commencèrent une nouvelle partie en changeant de sujet ce qui amena le cas Elysia sur le tapis. Maes était fou de sa fille et il pouvait en parler des heures sans que cela ne lui pose aucun problème. Il sortit quelques photos et discutait joyeusement avec les trois étudiants.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis, Edward, tout va finir par s'arranger. Rien ne peut résister à votre amour et Alphonse reviendra sur le droit chemin, suivra de grandes études et sera un homme de bien » lui dit Maes le cœur un peu gros. A lui aussi on lui avait volé une personne pour l'embrigader dans les pires ennuis du monde. Pourquoi un groupe de pros nazis, pourquoi cette séparation de deux frères qui s'aimaient plus que tout et que malheureusement l'un d'entre eux ne se souvient même pas de ces belles jeunes années auprès de sa mère et de son frère.

OoOoO  
Roy, arrivé devant la porte de la maison ressassait les souvenirs qui se trouvaient dans la bâtisse. Il aurait dû choisir un terrain neutre mais pour se permettre de trouver rapidement Jean, il n'avait pas le choix.  
Quand il sonna à la porte, le militaire lui ouvrit, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.  
« Roy, quel bon vent t'amène chez nous ? » et Havoc entraina le professeur à l'intérieur de la maison puis verrouilla la lourde porte en chêne et tira Mustang à lui.  
Roy se retira de cette étreinte assez violemment et fixa, Jean avec un regard lourd et pesant  
« Nous devons parler, tout de suite. »  
Et ils prirent place dans le sofa, le militaire s'attendant à des remontrances mais il s'en fichait car pour lui, reconquérir, Roy était son seul but.

TBC  
Ariane et merci à sabine pour les corrections

Merci pour les reviews


	6. Déceptions et angoisses

**Chapitre 6**

Jean se montrait d'une tendresse extrême envers son ex fiancé qui lui était d'un désagréable au possible.  
« Tu savais que j'étais marié, tu savais que j'aime Edward plus que tout et tu ne t'es pas privé pour m'émoustiller afin de me faire l'amour dans la douche. »

« Allons, Roy ne vient pas dire que cela ne t'as pas plu. Tes gémissements en disaient long sur les plaisirs que tu ressentais par mes caresses. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Edward n'a pas mon expérience dans ce domaine et tu es quelqu'un qui a besoin de sexe pour t'épanouir. Et je suis celui qui peut te le donner : le sexe et l'amour que tu as besoin. »

Mustang se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était et empoigna, Jean.  
« Ne parles pas d'Edward ! Tu ne le connais pas, tu n'as pas voulu apprendre à le connaitre et je suis comblé avec lui, vraiment comblé. Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire de plus pour moi vis-à-vis de l'amour que lui m'offre. »

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis rentré ? » Repris Havoc doucement sans s'énerver. « C'est parce que j'ai failli mourir. Je suis resté plus de six mois dans des chambres d'hôpitaux à subir des opérations suite à une explosion d'une mine sous le char que je conduisais. J'ai réalisé alors à quel point la vie valait la peine qu'on se batte pour elle et surtout la dernière image que j'ai eu devant les yeux avant de tomber dans le coma c'était ton image mon amour. J'ai su alors que je voulais passer ma vie avec toi. »

Mustang était horrifié de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il était en colère contre le militaire, mais le savoir mourant sur une table d'opération, très loin dans un pays où les conditions sanitaires n'étaient pas forcément les meilleures, le rendait triste.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je n'ai pas compris les raisons de ton départ car tu avais tout, vraiment tout. Et là, j'apprends que tu as failli mourir pour une décision irréfléchie alors laisse-moi accuser le coup. »

Havoc prit Roy dans ses bras et le calma car le professeur vraiment nerveux commençait une crise d'angoisse. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années. En fait depuis qu'Edward lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Et dans ces moments-là, il fallait absolument que l'homme prenne ses cachets et là, son pilulier était vide.  
Ni une ni deux, Jean utilisa une technique apprise à l'école militaire qui consistait à serrer très fort la personne pour détendre les nerfs sympathiques sous une pression excessivement forte. Roy se laissa faire puis se détendit dans les bras de Jean qui le déposa sur son lit, pour le laisser se reposer.  
« Je suis dans la pièce d'à coté si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

OoOoO

Dans le parc, la bande d'Envy était réunie. Les deux chefs étaient accompagnés tous les deux de leur petites amies. La japonaise, May pour Alphonse et la gothique américaine, Rose pour Envy. Toute la bande passait son temps à fumer cigarettes et autres genres de merde, tout en balançant des insultes aux passants.

« Au fait, tu ne devineras jamais quoi » dit Envy à son demi frère. « Tu te souviens du petit blond dont tu t'es amusé à ses dépens, ce matin ? Et bien figure-toi qu'il est marié. J'ai vu son alliance ce matin quand il est allé ouvrir la fenêtre. »

« Je ne sais pas mais ce garçon me met les nerfs en pelote. Il me fait penser à quelqu'un que je connais et je n'arrive pas à dire qui. Cela date de très longtemps. Qui sait on a peut être été ensemble au jardin d'enfant et je lui en faisais déjà voir de toutes les couleurs » se mit à rire Alphonse.

Un petit chat qui passait par-là, se fit mettre un coup de pied dans les fesses par Al qui détestait tout ce qui était animal de compagnie. Ils trouvaient ces bestioles bien trop niaises et leur préférait serpents, mygales et autres animaux plus effrayants en tout genre.

« Je crois que nous avons nos deux têtes de turc pour cette année » Se mit à rire Envy. « Mustang ne s'en sortira pas de la sorte, de nous avoir séparé et surtout pas après avoir osé te mettre dehors. A ce que je sais, il a des origines chinoises, c'est donc un faible, un étranger à nos idées et notre patrie, alors il va payer. »  
« Kidnapping et torture ? » demanda Alphonse.  
« Entre autre. Je suis certain qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de l'expulser, de trouver ses secrets les plus profonds et de les exposer aux grands jours afin de détruire sa réputation au sein de l'école, de la ville et même du pays. » Répondit Envy à son petit frère.

Un drôle de rire se mit à sortir du parc, le tout par un écho assez effrayant. En tout cas les pros nazis avaient des personnes en ligne de mire et l'ainé des Hohenheim avait déjà réussi à plusieurs reprises les pires de ses mauvais coups. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait rallié à sa cause la moitié de l'université qui soit disant n'en pouvaient plus d'avoir sans cesse des étrangers prendre leur place dans les grandes universités. Le savoir leur appartenait et s'ils arrivaient enfin à déchiffrer les vieux traités d'alchimie que possédait le père des trois enfants et surtout à la mettre en application dans le monde réel, ils deviendraient alors les empereurs tout puissants du monde. Plus rien ne leur résisterait, pas même le fait de faire revenir des morts à la vie.

OoOoO

Roy était manifestement prit dans un délire. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années et dans ces rêves, il marmonnait des bribes de phrases, appelait Edward avec insistance et aussi pleurait comme si des cauchemars du passé lui revenait en mémoire. Il avait perdu ses parents très jeunes, assassinés devant un guichet de retrait automatique d'argent et tout ce qui pouvait être le bruit d'une arme à feu le faisait sursauter. Bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et quand, Jean avait choisi la voie de l'armée, il en avait été dégouté de savoir que son ex-fiancé pouvait revenir dans le même état que ses parents.

Tout se mêlait dans son esprit mais une chose transparaissait malgré tout. Son désir d'avoir Edward à ses côtés. Le militaire pensait que dans leur ancienne maison, Roy allait se laisser aller à ses souvenirs heureux du passé mais il se n'était pas le cas. Il téléphona donc à Edward pour qu'il ramène Mustang chez lui tout en lui expliquant que la clé était sous le pot de fleurs.

Jean avait une autre idée en tête, puisqu'il ne ramènerait pas son amant par la douceur, il allait devoir employer la force. Enfilant son manteau, il prit la direction du parc pour aller trouver Envy. Ce dernier fut retissant au départ de discuter avec l'ancien militaire mais quand Jean eut prononcé les deux prénoms magiques, Edward Elric et Roy Mustang, l'attention du palmier fut plus que ravisée.

OoOoO

Edward râlait de savoir que Roy se trouvait chez son ancien amant, il s'imaginait des tonnes de choses sur ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, alors que lui était tranquillement rentré pour étudier. Malgré tout, sa colère se dissipa lorsqu'il trouva Mustang allongé, le front brulant, il attrapa vite la boite contenant les cachets de son mari et les lui fit prendre avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Je suis là, mon amour. Plus rien ne peux t'arriver de mal » lui murmurait Ed alors qu'il essuyait la sueur qui perlait du front de Roy.  
« Plus jamais ce militaire n'osera faire quelque chose de mal sur toi ou je t'assure qu'il va le payer cher. »

Edward reboutonna la chemise de son mari, remonta la braguette du pantalon et fermait le bouton avant de lui enfiler le lourd manteau noir sur les épaules de Roy.

« Je suis désolé » marmonnait Mustang, « vraiment désolé »  
« Une crise d'angoisse cela arrive, ne te fais pas de soucis. À la maison, je prendrai bien soin de toi. » Lui répondit le jeune blond avec beaucoup de douceur.  
« Je suis désolé de t'avoir trompé avec Jean ce midi » lâcha le prof de chimie dans une demi-conscience. Edward qui le soutenait ne put s'empêcher de le lâcher de surprise puis en ravalant ses larmes, reprit sa tâche où elle en était restée. Dans leur maison, il installa son mari sur le sofa et lui s'enferma à double tour dans la chambre pour pleurer de tout son soûl.  
Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait du voir venir le coup avec l'absence de son mari dans son bureau à midi. Mais non, il était encore trop naïf. En pleurs il téléphona à Maes à qui il raconta les morceaux d'histoire dont il était au courant.

« J'arrive, Edward. Tout cela doit être une grossière erreur, ne tire pas de conclusion tant que Roy n'a pas repris ses esprits. »  
Et une dizaine de minutes après, Hughes fut mit à terre par un câlin d'une tornade blonde en larme qui voulait comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire.

TBC  
Merci à sabine pour la relecture et vous pour vos nombreuses reviews

Ariane


	7. Une vie à reconstruire

**Chapitre 7**

Trisha Elric avait vécu entourée de trois amis sur lesquels elle pouvait compter. En effet, il y avait Roy et Maes, qui eux, vivaient tout près de la mère des deux blonds, mais la quatrième Riza Hawkeye, médecin talentueuse, était partie au Malawi pour faire de la chirurgie pédiatrique sur des enfants dans le besoin. Hors là, Maes se demandait s'il ne fallait pas la contacter pour qu'elle revienne quelques jours afin de remettre Roy sur le droit chemin. C'était la seule capable d'une telle prouesse et vu les dires d'Edward, la bêtise de Mustang était quand même carabinée.

Hughes avait le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'avait porté sur le lit de la chambre d'ami afin de le bercer doucement pour qu'il se calme. Edward et Elysia adoraient une chanson et Hughes l'entonna.

_Quand on est tout seul,_  
_Loin de sa maison_  
_Y a toujours une raison_  
_D'être moins seul_  
_La nuit, abandonné seul sans parents sans amis_  
_Partout le ciel étoilé_  
_Me tient compagnie_  
_Mes étoiles sont mes amies_  
_Et ce jusqu'au bout de la nuit_  
_Si j'ai crois qu'on m'abandonne,_  
_Si j'ai peur sans personne_  
_Elles apaisent mon cœur_  
_Quand on est seul, on n'est pas seul, pas vraiment tout seul._

Maes qui travaillait avec sa femme à la boulangerie avait du temps dans la journée pour prendre soin des siens et pour lui, Edward était un fils. Hors là, le voir dans un tel état de tristesse le rendait malade. Alors dans ces moments-là, il entamait cette berceuse qui parlait des étoiles car pour Ed, sa mère en faisait partie et elle veillait sur lui de là haut. S'endormant doucement dans les bras du boulanger, Edward avait enfin calmé le flot de larmes qui l'avait envahi et pouvait reprendre ses esprits. Ne le quittant pas d'une semelle, l'homme aux lunettes triangulaire espérait vraiment que son meilleur ami avait une excellente raison d'avoir trompé ce petit ange blond. De toute façon il ne laisserait pas faire Jean. Il en était hors de question ! Cette famille avait bien trop souffert à son départ alors il était hors de question qu'elle souffre à nouveau à son retour.  
Déposant délicatement le corps d'Edward sur le lit et le recouvrant d'un édredon, il descendit au salon pour aller voir l'état de Roy.

OoOo0

Le professeur de chimie était aussi dans un sale état. Raviver des souvenirs de son enfance était la chose la plus cruelle qu'avait faite le militaire. Hughes se souvenait des longues heures de thérapie de son meilleur ami qui sursautait à tout bruit ressemblant à un coup de feu, que ce soit ce débouchage d'une bouteille de champagne, ou encore un bruit dans la télévision. Heureusement, au fur et à mesure des années, Mustang avait appris à calmer ses crises d'angoisses et à effacer ses cauchemars de sa mémoire. Il ne lui restait qu'à prendre en cas de crise un relaxant musculaire. Mais même ces crises avaient finis par disparaitre, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Maes lui apporta un verre d'eau et un calmant. Puis doucement, il extirpa son meilleur ami de ces cauchemars.  
« Tu te sens comment ? » Demanda Maes au noiraud qui avait encore la tête un peu sang dessus dessous.

« Je crois que j'ai fait souffrir, Edward ? Je me trompe ? » Lui répondit Roy l'air triste et vague.

« Il dort. Alors maintenant, tu vas me raconter exactement ce qui s'est passé depuis le retour de Jean. Ce n'est pas normal que son retour foute en l'air ton mariage avec le garçon le plus génial que tu aies connu. »

« Je me suis retrouvé face à Havoc quand il s'est enfermé dans mon bureau pour me faire une sois disant surprise » Expliqua Roy à Hughes. « Et puis il a sentit que je risquais de faire une crise d'angoisse alors il m'a proposé de faire du tai chi, comme on le faisait avant, pour calmer mes crises. Et sans que je ne comprenne comment, une seconde après il me demandait en mariage que je refusais de suite et la seconde suivante, nous étions sous les douches à faire l'amour. Je n'ai rien compris et surtout je ne voulais rien cacher à Edward car je l'aime vraiment. »

« Je me demande comment tu fais pour te mettre dans des situations bizarres qui te compliquent l'existence. Edward est vraiment très affecté. Je pense lui proposer de venir habiter dans l'appartement au dessus du mien. Celui que Riza a laissé quand elle est partie au Malawi. Là, il pourra reprendre ses esprits et tu pourras lui faire la cour à nouveau. Lui proposer des rendez vous et essayer de le reconquérir mais en tout cas, il a besoin de faire le point et dans cette maison, là où sa mère est morte et où tu lui avoues l'avoir trompé, c'est trop à supporter pour lui. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de vivre loin de lui. Mon travail consiste à le protéger, je ne veux pas fuir mes responsabilités, Maes. »

« Le laisser prendre du recul, c'est faire face à tes responsabilités, en plus Gracia et moi veilleront sur son bien être sans oublier que tu feras tout pour reconquérir son cœur en bonne et dues formes. Aie confiance en moi, je te promets que tout ira pour le mieux. »

« Ok. Mais j'aimerais lui parler avant son départ. »

« Me parler de quoi »Demanda Ed qui venait de se réveiller et qui voulait discuter avec Mustang.

Roy lui expliqua le plan de son meilleur ami : c'est à dire la proposition de s'installer dans l'appartement de Riza, le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'Edward puisse apaiser sa peine. Surtout le professeur lui assura l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et lui promit de tout faire pour réussir à reconquérir son cœur.  
Edward ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait peur de parler et de pleurer, alors il hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.  
Roy l'aida à faire ses valises et préparer ses bagages rempli de livres, d'ouvrages en tout genre ainsi que de revues scientifiques.  
Les deux amants se regardèrent et penaud demandèrent tous les deux en même temps « Je peux avoir une de tes chemises pour dormir la nuit pour garder ton odeur près de moi. »

Mustang prit Edward dans ses bras et le supplia de ne pas partir mais le jeune homme lui fit comprendre que c'étaient les meilleures conditions pour pouvoir réapprendre à vivre et surtout pour redécouvrir leur amour qui pour le moment devait se réparer et cicatriser.

« J'ai besoin de toi, je ne le nie pas mon cœur sinon je ne te demanderai pas quelque chose qui t'appartienne mais je dois arriver à effacer de ma mémoire le fait que quelqu'un d'autre aie posé ses mains sur toi. Et puis, je suis certain que cela mettra du piment dans notre couple. Cela ranimera la flamme que je ne sois plus à tes cotés 24 heures sur 24. »

« C'est dur d'être là à préparer tes valises. Quand je t'ai amené devant l'autel, que j'ai promis de veiller sur toi, jamais je n'aurais pensé que je ferai tes valises pour que tu fasses le point un peu plus d'un an après. »

« Tout le monde pensait Jean définitivement parti. Hors là, c'est loin d'être le cas. Tout se passera pour le mieux une fois que chaque chose aura repris sa place. Dès que je me sentirai à nouveau en confiance avec toi, je te promets que je ramènerai mes bagages ici.

Hughes emmena Edward avec lui et juste avant ce dernier se jeta dans les bras de Roy pour un dernier câlin.

« Tout n'est que provisoire, Edward. Cela va très bien se passer. »

OoOoO

Le jeune garçon pénétra dans l'appartement et prit ses marques. Il commença tranquillement à s'installer et le mari de Gracia profita pour téléphoner à Riza.  
« Ma belle, il faudrait que tu rentres. Ce que tu avais prédit dans tes rêves vient d'arriver. J'espère vraiment que la suite peut-être changée ou bridée, car sinon non seulement, Edward va souffrir mais en plus notre belle ville à de quoi s'en faire. Je t'attends demain à l'aéroport. »

_Pourvu que rien ne se passe comme ce qui était écrit_ pensa, Hughes avant de descendre préparer le travail de la nuit de la boulangerie.

TBC

Merci à sabine pour les corrections

Ariane

Et n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher pour les reviews


	8. Passé retrouvé

**Chapitre 8**

Le mois qui s'écoula fut d'une routine plutôt monotone. Certes, la chirurgienne était de retour en ville et les trois amis passaient du temps ensemble à discuter du bon vieux temps. Winry ne voulant pas laisser, Edward seul, s'était installée chez lui et comme toujours, cette tribu s'était remaniée afin que ceux dans le besoin aie l'aide qu'il leur fallait à proximité. Dire que tout cela, ils l'avaient appris de la bienveillance de Trisha. C'est clair que là où la femme se trouvait elle pouvait être fière de son clan et de l'ainé de ses fils.

Edward faisait comme si de rien n'était en cours. Il assistait à tous, même si voir son mari presque trois heures par jour n'était pas ce qui avait de plus simple. Il se fermait alors comme une huitre refusant de parler à quiconque et couchait sur le papier les notes qu'il prenait ou reproduisait avec une précision extrême les schémas de la chimie atomique. Ou celle des cycles respiratoires qui non seulement étaient un tuyau d'examen mais en plus les plus complexes à retenir tellement les réactions en chaines étaient imbriquées les unes dans les autres donnant un sacré mal de tête aux étudiants qui tiraient au sort la question lors de l'oral.

Av avait remarqué le changement de caractère du jeune Edward, et voyant qu'il allait au plus mal et surtout qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, elle avait décidé de l'aider malgré lui. C'est vrai que Mustang avait perdu pas mal de contenance. Il forçait toujours le groupe d'Envy à se séparer lors des cours et en envoyait régulièrement certains voir le directeur mais son sourire charmeur, celui qui faisait craquer toute les filles, avait disparu de son visage. Il était devenu terne et taciturne dispensant ses leçons de manière agréable mais sans l'engouement qui lui était connu auparavant. Ses anciens élèves ne l'auraient absolument pas reconnu. Au sortir de la classe, il demanda à Edward de rester. Il avait quelque chose à lui demander. La brune se cacha derrière une des pilastres pour attendre le jeune homme.

« Que dirais-tu d'une soirée cinéma, suivie d'un bon restaurant ce soir ? Où si tu préfères, je peux cuisiner à la maison et te préparer ton plat préféré ? »

Oui, Mustang faisait la cour à son mari. Il lui avait promis et il y mettait beaucoup de douceur pour ne pas forcer le jeune homme. Sachant que la maison risquait de mener rapidement à la chambre et Edward n'était pas encore prêt à surpasser la tromperie, il acquiesça pour le ciné et le restau.

« Je serai prêt à 17h, merci de me l'avoir proposé. » sourit timidement Ed, ce qui fit apparaitre l'ombre d'un sourire sur l'homme aux cheveux sombres.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir mon ange. Si tu savais à quel point, je veux rattraper mon erreur. »

« Roy, il faut du temps, beaucoup de temps pour cicatriser ce genre de blessures. Nous y arriverons mais je t'en prie ne me presse pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Au fait ton sourire me manque et je ne dois pas être le seul à le penser » et il quitta la pièce.

OoOoO

Autant pour cette partie du groupe le temps était inlassablement long, autant pour la bande d'Envy, ce dernier allait trop vite. Al et son frère déchiffraient les traités d'alchimie tout en mettant au point un plan pour aider Jean à reconquérir son ancien fiancé. Non pas, qu'ils étaient pour ce genre de relation mais ils savaient que le militaire emmènerait le prof de chimie loin d'eux faisant souffrir au passage Edward. Ce qui arrangeait très bien les Hohenheim. Évidemment, ils avaient eu les détails concernant la vie privée de leur frère et surtout, ils le voulaient avec eux. Dans les écrits, on parlait d'une sorte de pouvoir des trois, un pouvoir unique pour trois frères qui leur permettrait de pratiquer l'alchimie et de devenir de la sorte les maitres de la ville, voire du Pays et plus encore mais sans Ed, rien ne leur était permis.

Jean trainait souvent avec les deux frères pour mettre leur plan à exécution et justement, Al avait entendu en venant rendre une punition, la proposition de sortie qui devait avoir lieu le soir même.

« Je pense que vous devriez vous trouver dans les mêmes lieux qu'eux, » expliqua Envy. « De cette façon, votre présence si minime soit-elle va les empêcher de passer une bonne soirée. Tout en y allant progressivement, nous les sépareront et Ed n'aura plus qu'une seule envie, d'utiliser son don encore inconnu pour vous faire disparaitre, mais il sera déjà trop tard car vous serez loin avec ce cher Roy James Mustang. Ivre de colère, Edward se mettra à notre service et nous aurons tous gagnés et sur tous les tableaux. »

« Comment demander au garçon Elric de se servir d'un don qu'il ne connait pas ! » Demanda Jean assez étonné.

« Il ne le connait pas encore maintenant certes, mais je vais lui faire découvrir sans qu'il sache que cela vienne de moi bien sûr. J'ai confiance, c'est mon frère après tout. Il se ralliera à nous d'une façon ou d'une autre mais rien ne m'empêchera d'atteindre mon but. Rien n'y personne, je peux vous l'affirmer. » Le palmier était en extase et attendait de mettre son plan en action. Son sang bouillonnait à l'idée de devenir les premiers alchimistes capables de réussir une transmutation sur terre.

« Rien ne m'arrêtera sur la route pour récupérer l'homme que j'aime. J'irai dans leurs lieux de rendez-vous semer le doute dans leurs esprits. Je ne pourrai vraiment être heureux que lorsque Roy sera à mes côtés. J'aurai mon Beretta avec moi ce soir. Après tout, si le plan fonctionne bien, amener la peur dans le cœur de Mustang ne pourra que précipiter leur mariage aux oubliettes encore plus rapidement. »

« Rendez-vous ce soir à minuit à notre endroit habituel. Vous nous ferez le compte rendu de votre soirée et surtout de ce qui s'est produit. » Demanda Alphonse qui avait été mis au courant par Envy de l'existence de son frère sauf que leur séparation était bien évidemment un mensonge.  
Le palmier avait prétexté que l'ainé Elric détestait Al du plus profond de son être et quand le divorce avait eu lieu, il avait demandé à être séparé de son frère, ce que Trisha accepta sans aucun problème. Il en rajouta même une couche disant que Van avait essayé de calmer le jeu en voulant voir ses deux fils mais que son ex-femme l'en avait empêché créant une bulle autour du fils prodigue, l'ainé des Hohenheim qui devint le fils unique Elric.

OoOoO

Riza avait pris ses quartiers chez Mustang. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, un peu comme Winry auprès d'Edward sauf que cette dernière en savait beaucoup plus sur les évènements qui devaient se produire.

Depuis sa prime jeunesse, la doctoresse faisait des rêves et certains s'avéraient être prémonitoires. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables car la trame de couleur de ses rêves particuliers était toujours sur un fond vert. Celui qu'elle avait fait à propos de ses amis proche s'était produit en Afrique et elle avait contacté Maes Hughes pour le lui décrire. Ce dernier s'était dit que la distance avait peut-être influencé le don de la jeune femme car tout lui semblait si noir dans ce rêve qu'il ne le croyait pas réel. Surtout pas le retour du militaire Jean Havoc qui avait claqué la porte si violement pour se faire muter en Irak.

Et pourtant c'est cet élément déclencheur qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Maes, cela plus l'affaire des douches. C'est à ce moment que le boulanger commença à changer la trame de l'histoire en obligeant Edward à déménager et en faisant revenir Riza car ces deux éléments n'apparaissaient pas dans le rêve et tout élément perturbateur pouvait changer le cours de l'histoire. Et ainsi permettre à Roy et Ed de retrouver une vie stable et détruire une fois pour tout ce groupe pronazi.

OoOoO

Edward lui n'était pas encore rentré, Av l'avait retenu après la sortie des cours pour lui demander de l'aide pour ses TP de chimie. Entrant dans l'appartement afin d'organiser un planning, Av retira son pendentif et le mit dans les mains d'Edward. Il s'agissait d'une croix entrelacée d'une rose, le tout enrobé dans un cercle comprenant de nombreux signes mystiques.

« Désolée de le faire si abruptement mais tu dois connaitre la vérité sur nous les alchimistes » dit Av avant de frapper dans les mains et de les poser sur le sol juste devant Edward qui fut assailli d'un flot d'information sur sa vraie nature et sur ses capacités hors du commun.

Le jeune homme était dans un espace-temps complètement différent de la réalité qui non seulement allait lui révéler la vérité sur son identité, mais qui en plus fonctionnait au ralenti par rapport au temps réel de la terre. Il ne raterait pas son rendez-vous mais la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était cette voix suave, cette voix grave qu'il connaissait si bien qui l'appelait.

« Fullmetal, Hagane No, Edward, Edo » et les images tragiques d'une transmutation humaine lui apparurent devant les yeux. La transmutation humaine qu'il avait échouée et dont il avait tout oublié.

*******************  
TBC

Merci à sabine pour les corrections et à vous pour vos commentaires

Ariane


	9. Pouvoirs

Oui il s'est fait un peu tarder je l'avoue mais je voulais que la suite soit trépidante alors le voici, le chapitre 9 de la fiction Secret, j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme le reste de la fiction^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Dans la pièce blanche où il se trouvait, Edward voyait sa vie antérieure. La façon dont leur père les avait quittés quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfants lui et Alphonse et il ressentait aussi les mêmes peines. Ce qui le perturba le plus, ce fut la rencontre avec Roy. Autant sur sa nouvelle terre, il l'avait toujours connu, autant là, il s'agissait d'un membre de l'armée venu s'assurer d'avoir des alchimistes de talents à son service. Bien sur, il y avait des traits de ressemblance d'un point de vue caractère mais pas dans leur entièreté. Tout y passa, de la façon dont il enferma son frère dans une armure, jusqu'au combat final avec Père. Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il s'était marié avec Winry et Roy avec Riza et donc dans ce monde tout semblait s'écouler normalement sauf qu'une guerre civile éclata pour faire tomber le généralissime. On demanda alors aux grands maitres de l'alchimie encore vivant tels que Dante d'abolir l'alchimie et de transporter tous ces êtres sur la terre parallèle par une transmutation humaine différente. Non seulement ils allaient passer la porte mais en plus naitre dans des familles sans peut être jamais se recroiser. Le pouvoir des alchimistes était si grand que même les 7 homonculus représentant les 7 péchés capitaux étaient devenus de vrais humains alors qu'ils avaient été tués.

Le jeune garçon revint dans la réalité et fut troublé. Il regarda la jeune Av qui se trouvait devant lui et lui demanda ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Av lui expliqua que sa mère était l'une de celle responsable de la transmutation finale. Elle maniait les plantes et l'eau de façon très puissante. Et une fois cette transmutation effectuée, elle périt dans la manœuvre créant Av qui était la clé. Une simple clé permettant de révéler en temps et en heure la vérité aux alchimistes. Hors Envy avait trouvé les livres d'alchimie de son père et comptait les utiliser, c'est pour cette raison qu'il fallait réveiller la conscience de tout ce petit peuple qui vivait tranquillement avant.

« Où sont passés les automails que j'avais ? Et comment cela se fait-il que je ne sois plus avec Winry ? ».

« A l'époque, tu étais amestrien et vivait à Resembool. Désormais, tu es un être humain, un terrien avec tout le changement de comportement et de caractère qui peut se faire. C'est pour cela que ta destinée est différente ainsi que tes choix de vie. Certaines choses n'ont pu être changées comme la mort des parents de Winry et celle de ta mère mais tu as été protégé par les amis qu'elle s'était fait dans son enfance. N'aie crainte, tu dois juste pouvoir arriver à utiliser ton don désormais, enfin le débloquer car une lourde menace pèse. Pour cela, il te faudra le plus puissant des catalyseurs mais je suis certaine que tu le trouveras rapidement. Et je te serai reconnaissante de réveiller ton mari, car nous aurons besoin de l'alchimiste de flamme pour la suite des évènements. »

Ed avait le tournis. Il devait tellement assimiler de choses en une fois qu'il était complètement perturbé et ne se rendit pas compte qu'on frappait à la porte. Mustang était venu chercher Ed pour la sortie mais ce dernier lui demanda d'entrer car il avait à lui parler très sérieusement.  
« Tu as pris ta décision à propos de nous, c'est cela ? Sache que quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai pris la décision de rester seul. Je ne retournerai pas avec Jean et pour moi-même si tu viens à demander le divorce, je ne trahirai plus jamais ce mariage tu sais, Edwa... »

Mais il fut stoppé net par le jeune prodige qui se jeta dans les bras de son mari pour l'embrasser.  
« Je vais commander des pizzas. Installe-toi confortablement dans le sofa, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir sur nous et sur nos pouvoirs. »

« Pouvoirs ? »  
Roy resta choqué sur cette parole. Mais de quoi son mari pouvait donc bien parler.

OoOoO

Riza rejoignait tranquillement la maison de Hughes afin de parler de Roy. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour son ami et le boulanger voulait être certain que le rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. Sur sa route, elle bouscula Jean qui avait l'air bien pressé de prendre une direction qu'elle connaissait bien, celle du restaurant préféré du couple.

« Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous tentez de faire mais sachez que je l'en empêcherai, Monsieur Havoc. Vous devriez laisser tomber. De plus, vouloir faire peur aux gens en utilisant des armes à feu est vraiment d'un comportement puéril »

« Vous avez dû oublier un détail » lui répondit le militaire avant qu'Alphonse n'assomme la jeune femme par derrière. « C'est que désormais, je ne me déplace jamais seul. »

Al et Jean amenèrent la jeune femme dans la tanière du groupe. Une maison abandonnée où ils prirent le temps de la ligoter solidement. Ils allaient attendre son réveil ainsi que l'arrivée d'Envy car avoir la source maitresse des prophéties était une véritable aubaine. Ils allaient savoir comment faire pour réveiller leurs dons surtout qu'Envy surveillant Edward de prêt avait réussi à capturer la jeune Lewis & Winry Rockbell qu'un de ses sbires portait sur son épaule. L'ainé des Hohenheim les avaient capturés tout simplement parce qu'elles trouvaient près de la maison du jeune garçon. Hors, deux otages leur seraient bien utile pour faire tomber Edward dans leurs griffes.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils détenaient la clé de l'alchimie et Riza en voyant Av eut un regard inquiet car si l'amour d'Edward et de Roy ne revenait pas à son apogée aidé par leur ami boulanger, toute l'Europe allait tomber aux mains de cette bande de fous dangereux. Maes avait eu beau prendre des précautions en changeant le cours de l'histoire, malgré tout, le présent avançait comme sa prédiction. La seule chose qui la rassura c'est que cette bande de jeune agissait par impulsion et non par réflexion donc tant qu'Av se taisait sur leur passé, cela laisserait du temps à Edward, Russel, Roy, le professeur Armstrong et bien d'autres alchimistes de connaître leur véritable identité et surtout d'arriver à pratiquer leur don comme il le faisait dans la cité d'Amestris.

« Envy, tu tombes bien ! » S'exclama Alphonse, « Je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre en œuvre les travaux de papa. Il y a quelque chose qui doit clocher avec ton équation, ce n'est pas possible autrement. »

« Du calme frérot, je peux t'assurer que les équations sont bonnes, seulement, il nous faut deux choses pour y arriver : le sang de cet enfoiré d'Hohenheim et surtout ton frère, Edward. » Regardant tout autour de lui, il se présenta à ses invités même s'il s'agissait d'otage.  
« Que du beau monde par ici, entre la pédiatre aux prémonitions et les deux coqueluches d'Edward. Je suis Envy Hohenheim, étudiant pour le moment mais vous le savez déjà, Riza, bientôt je serai le dirigeant de l'Europe avec mes frères et vous allez me dire comment ouvrir en nous le don de l'alchimie que nous possédons déjà ! »

« Alors là, vous pouvez justement rêver. Il est hors de question que je vous dise quoi que ce soit sur le pouvoir des trois et encore moins comment pratiquer l'alchimie. Dommage pour vous si vous n'y arrivez pas. »

Jean s'excusa. Il devait aller au rendez-vous pour mettre un cran de terreur entre Roy et Edward et vu l'heure avançant, il prit place au restaurant attendant le couple à détruire.

OoOoO

« Edward, tu vas enfin me raconter ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne dis pas que le baiser n'était pas agréable mais on va rater la séance de cinéma et ma réservation au resto tombe à l'eau si tu commandes des pizzas. »

Edward se souvenait parfaitement du cercle de transmutation qu'il était apparu sur sol et le reproduisit à l'aide d'une craie.

« Viens avec moi au centre et fait ce que je te dis de faire, tu vas tout de suite comprendre. »

Ils s'assirent au centre, Roy serrant Edward à sa demande et alors qu'Edward penchait la tête en arrière pour embrasser l'homme de sa vie, il frappa des mains et les posa sur le cercle.  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans l'espace blanc où Edward reçut des informations sur ce qu'il était.

« J'en reviens pas que cela aie marché. Je pensais que seul Av était capable d'une telle prouesse mais j'ai voulu voir si notre amour était un catalyseur et j'avais raison. Je peux enfin pratiquer l'alchimie, Roy, tu te rends compte, je suis enfin redevenu moi-même ! Enfin presque puisque côté cœur, l'Edward Elric que tu vas voir en passant cette porte est différent de moi tout comme le Roy est différent de toi. N'aie crainte mon amour, je t'attends à la sortie. »

Pour l'alchimiste de flamme ce fut une véritable révélation, lui qui se pensait simple scientifique, le voila alchimiste élémental en plus. Une des alchimies les plus dangereuses de la cité d'Amestris. Evidemment, il dut passer par tous les mauvais souvenirs de la guerre d'Ishval mais quand il revint auprès d'Ed, il le serra très fort contre lui.

Le cercle ne devant plus faire effet, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement où logeait Edward.

« Nous avons une mission bien plus importante que de retrouver la véritable identité de mon frère. Nous devons faire tomber les plans d'Envy qui compte se servir de ce pouvoir contre nous tous. Il n'a qu'une ambition, devenir le maitre du monde et pour cela il a besoin du pouvoir des trois. Je l'ai vu dans mes souvenirs. Hors avec toi, je sais que je peux faire revenir Alphonse à la raison et éviter cette catastrophe. »

« Edward, tu sais ce que cela implique ? Hors, tu es loin d'être guéri et je refuse de consommer notre amour si c'est pour te rendre encore plus mal que ce que tu n'as été. »

« Roy je t'aime, laissons-nous une chance. » et il emmena Mustang à sa chambre qu'il ferma à double tour.

« Qui peut prédire ce qui va se passer quand l'alchimie reprendra conscience dans ce monde ? »

Plus prudent, le professeur de chimie enlaça tendrement Edward l'embrassant dans le cou où sur les lèvres mais sans plus. Il ne voulait plus lire la tristesse dans ces grands yeux dorés, plus jamais. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas que ce revirement de la part d'Edward soit juste pour retrouver Alphonse et que la paix revienne. Il voulait que le jeune homme s'abandonne à la passion parce qu'il était réellement amoureux de lui, Roy Mustang et que sa blessure avait comme Edward le disait si bien : cicatrisé.

* * *

TBC

Merci à sabine pour ses corrections et à vous pour vos commentaires

J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews

Ariane


End file.
